


I Can’t Decide

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	I Can’t Decide

You struggled with the ropes keeping you tied to the chair. “Let me go demon,” you spat.

“Demon? What happened to sir? Handsome? Or my favorite, My King?”

“Fuck you,” you retorted.

Crowley grinned, grabbing your chin. “I’m going to miss your dirty mouth when you’re gone Kitten.”

You closed your eyes, sending a silent prayer to the Winchester’s angel, Castiel.

“Praying to Wings? He can’t hear you Love. Special angel wards and all.”

You gave him a dirty look, surprised at how much this exchange hurt. It wasn’t supposed to. He was supposed to be a job, nothing more.

You still didn’t know who you were working for. Garth had contacted you six months ago and explained a fellow hunter was looking for someone to assassinate the King of Hell. You hesitated until you heard the salary. You needed the money and you took the job.  
You kept it a secret from the Winchesters. They had a strange friendship with Crowley and you weren’t sure how they would feel about you killing him. They were your closest friends even though you only saw them a couple times a year. You tended to be a loner.

Your assignment was to gain Crowley’s trust and kill him when he had his guard down. It was not part of your assignment to sleep with him, but from the first meeting you knew you would end up in his bed.

“I trusted you,” Crowley said. “As much as I could trust anyone, I trusted you.”

“Your mistake,” you said with a shrug, trying hard to ignore the ripping at your heart.

He grabbed your hair, tugging so your head went back, and placed his blade at your neck. “All of this, every moment, was a lie? A ploy to get close enough to kill me?”

You closed your eyes, wondering how he found out.

“Yes,” you hissed.

“It was all fake?” he asked again.

You raised your eyes to meet his. “Even the orgasms.”

You wanted to close your eyes and hide from his gaze. The look on his face was one of casual disinterest but in his eyes you saw surprise and hurt.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you,” he sneered.

“And yet you haven’t done it yet,” you retorted. “Like always with you Crowley, all talk, and no action.”

“Smart mouthed till the end. No tears? No pleading for your life?” Crowley asked, walking behind you with his knife still against your neck.

“Nope.”

He leaned down in your ear to speak. “You are a cold hearted bitch. Nobody will miss you when you’re gone.”

You shrugged again, determined to die without shedding a tear. You had tried to walk away from the deal last week, you were going to give every penny back. But your unknown employer refused and then the threat was handed down. Your employer knew what nursing home your mom was in. Finish the deal or lose your mom.

Crowley walked around to face you again. With a snap of his fingers you felt the ropes fall from around your wrists and feet.

“Stand up.”

You raised an eyebrow but remained in the chair.

He reached down and wrapped his hand around your neck, pulling you up. “I said stand up.”

Still loosely holding your neck, Crowley backed you into a wall. “I’ve got to hand it to you Kitten, you played by all the rules. You had me fooled.”

He increased the pressure around your neck. “Except I don’t think you were faking anything until tonight.”

Unable to speak, you just stared at him. Crowley held your gaze. “Tell your King the truth. Beg him to spare your life.”

You used all your breath to whisper your response, his hand squeezing your vocal chords. “Fuck. You.”

You studied his face, his eyes, his lips, trying to capture it to memory as you felt your vision start to fade. You knew letting him kill you was the only way to save your mom now. You would never get the jump on him since he was aware of the plan.

With you dead whoever hired you would have no reason to go after your mom.

Crowley’s expression changed, it softened as he looked at you.

Before you realized what was happening he let go of your neck, using his body to push you flush against the wall and crashing his lips to yours.

You hesitated for only a moment before grabbing his biceps, squeezing as you used him to hold yourself up.

He wasted no time tearing at your jeans before getting frustrated and snapping his fingers so you both were naked.

Crowley grabbed your neck again, loosely this time, and pulled you from the wall, pushing you down to the cold floor as he followed, covering you with his weight.

“You won’t be faking anything this time,” he growled, pushing himself into you.

The cold stone dug in your back but Crowley was hitting all the sweet spots. Your nails clawed at his back, ripping at skin as he fucked you.

He bit your neck, you could feel your blood trickling across your skin.

“Tell me what you want,” he growled in your ear. “I want to hear you say it.”

You bit your lip, clutching him to you. You knew what he wanted. He wanted you to beg for your release.

But that’s not what you wanted. You wanted him. You wanted out of this job. You wanted him to help save your mom. You wanted him to have never found out the truth. You wanted to tell him you had fallen in love with him. You wanted him to know you were sorry.

“You lying little bitch,” he sneered, “Say it.”

“Please my King,” you gasped, letting your tears mix with sweat and hoping he wouldn’t notice the difference.

He brought his fingers to your clit, circling it as his thrusts increased.  
You came, tightening around him in a way that could never be faked, and he followed, filling you. You let yourself have a final moment, a final tenderness, when you ran your fingers through his sweaty hair.

After a moment he pulled out of you, snapping his fingers so you were both dressed again.

“Stand up,” he said, grabbing your arm to pull you up.

“I can’t decide if you should live or die,” he murmured, studying your face. “Are you crying?”

“If you are going to kill me just do it already,” you said, staring at the ground, all of your fight gone.

Crowley grabbed your chin, pulling you up to face him. His blade was back against your throat. His eyes looked hopeful, almost pleading. “Last chance darling. Tell me what’s really going on.”

You remained silent, staring into his eyes.

_Fuck you Crowley._   
_I love you Crowley_

 


End file.
